Having a Pleasant
by aLdebbaran
Summary: Halo, aku Baekhyun. Malaikat maut kalian semua. Terimakasih sudah membaca, jejakmu sudah tersimpan rapi tanpa kecuali. Tunggu aku ya.
1. Chapter 1

Having a Pleasant

* * *

Pasti tidak mudah menjadi seorang kekasih dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang manja, cerewet, dan keras kepala. Bagaimana membayangkan hidupmu yang dulunya tentram, tenang, damai mendadak bergeser dengan celotehan, rengekan, serta keangkuhan seorang anak nakal embel-embel kekasih yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Mana ada orang yang mau terkekang hidupnya mengurusi bocah bebal yang kadang tak tahu aturan dengan penuh kasih? Ah, sepertinya aku menemukan satu. Dia malaikat yang dalam bahasaku bernama Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu punya aroma yang manis, menenangkan. Dia adalah orang hebat versiku, karna aku sadar betapa kerasnya aku sebagai manusia di hadapan manusia yang lain. Dia adalah standar perlakuanku atas segala hal. Aku bisa memandikanmu dengan madu atau menggosok kulitmu dengan gunting kuku. Chanyeol adalah segalanya, yang artinya segalanya.

Aku menemukan pria periang itu atas banyaknya manusia yang tak bisa ku hitung. Tuhan menyematkanku, menjadikanku benih, kemudian tumbuh akar sampai siap tebang. Dan kemudian manusia itu merawatku, memberikan pupuk, menyiram, dan membuat akar serta dindingku kuat. Chanyeol menanamkan kasih. Dia memberiku segalanya.

Dia hanya seorang laki-laki beranjak dewasa yang suka sekali mengenakan kaos tak kenal waktu. Mau itu di rumah, pusat perbelanjaan, ataupun di hari kematianmu. Chanyeol menyayangi baju-baju sederhananya, pun dengan cara yang sederhana.

Ku katakan sekali lagi, kekasihku adalah segalanya. Dia menjadi faktor penting apakah aku harus memberimu permen kapas atau mencekoki mu dengan zat asam.

Itu akan terasa menyenangkan melihatmu yang berlumuran gula-gula manis atau tubuhmu yang rontok di dalam sana. Baiklah, mari kita lihat bagaimana orang-orang harus diperlakukan.

..

..

Oh, Hai.

Jadi bagaimana kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu?


	2. Chapter 2

Rate M for everything that overrated.

Baby, I've warned you.

* * *

Aku sudah bertemu Chanyeol sejak berumur 12 tahun. Waktu itu dia menyelamatkanku dari paman gila yang sialnya adalah waliku satu-satunya. Waktu itu, Chanyeol memergokiku yang hampir di perkosa paman. Dia menyelamatkanku meskipun harus menderita luka sobekan di pelipis kanannya. Dia menyelamatkanku, meski tak berlangsung lama.

Paman kembali berhasil menyeretku pulang. Melebarkan kakiku dan menjejalkan penisnya dengan brutal. Dia mengancam akan membunuh seseorang yang menolongku. Berkata akan membuat luka sobek di pelipisnya bertambah lebar.

Setelah paman selesai, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan kaki terbuka dan ceceran sperma yang hampir mengering. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi sakitnya masih saja seperti kematian.

Tapi, mendadak aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan nasibku karena tiba-tiba bayangan pemuda dengan luka sobek melintas.

Lalu malam itu, aku berhasil keluar dari rumah bajingan gila yang menggauliku. Sebelumnya, aku menatap tepat ke matanya. Mengejek bagaimana jeleknya ia dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Malam dimana aku keluar dari neraka, aku merobek tenggorokan pamanku. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

..

..

Dan oh, penis ini akan ku gantung di semak-semak!


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, a short story can explain better than the long one.

Baby, I've warned you.

* * *

Jadi, sebelum aku keluar dari neraka, aku berbuat sesuatu yang menarik. Aku kembali di setubuhi, 8 kali dalam kurun waktu 2 jam terakhir. Ah, aku kuat juga kalau di pikir-pikir.

Di tengah hentakan penis keras pamanku, aku menyusun kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Nah, sebaiknya ku selesaikan sekarang, karna aku benar-benar tak sabar.

Paman menghentakkan penisnya kuat-kuat, aku tahu, dari penisnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut, paman akan segera datang. Jadi, aku mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya kami hanya berciuman seperti biasa. Dan aku, akan membuatnya lebih menarik.

Ku masukkan masing-masing kedua jari tanganku ke mulut paman. Si bodoh ini taunya malah menghisap jari-jariku, dan aku mengerang karena penisnya menggesek prostatku dengan telak. Paman menyeringai, aku pun. Tapi belum sampai seringainya habis, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik jari tanganku ke arah berlawanan. Menenggelamkan tanganku ke tenggorokkannya. Paman tersedak, dan aku dengan girang menarik keluar tulang lehernya. Wah, aku yang tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah baru tahu kalau tulang leher bentuknya seperti ini.

Paman berhenti bergerak di bawah sana, matanya melotot, mulutnya menjadi besar dan aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Tapi sial, aku belum keluar sama sekali. Jadi, aku gerakkan sendiri pinggulku naik turun mencapai kepuasan, sampai akhirnya aku mengejang, dan foila, aku terkekeh, paman masih enak juga walau lehernya putus.

Aku menatap penis paman yang sudah lemas, tatapanku mengarah pada gunting kuku di samping nakas. Ya sudah aku pakai itu saja untuk melepaskan benda menyebalkan yang sering membuat pantatku sakit. Kau tahu? kegiatan ini benar-benar menyenangkan, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran dari dulu saja sih.

Penis paman ku pasangi tali, kemudian aku mengikatnya di semak-semak dekat gardu listrik. Untuk kenang-kenangan, pikirku.

Nah, sekarang aku sudah keluar dari neraka. Sekarang aku siap untuk mencari malaikatku!

..

..

Tuan penolong, ayo kita bermain!


	4. Chapter 4

Are you serious want to meet me again?

Babe, I've warned you.

* * *

Aku akan bercerita, jauh jauhh sebelum aku bertemu Chanyeol.

Kau tahu, aku mempercepat kematian pamanku, bukannya membunuhnya. Setelah itu, aku terlunta-lunta di jalan. Sial sekali bukan? Untungnya aku membawa uang dan perhiasan peninggalan bibi, jadi aku tak akan takut kehabisan uang.

Paman memang menyebalkan, kau tahu. Selain dia yang selalu menyodokkan penis besarnya ke lubangku, dia juga suka menyiksaku. Dari kecil, ah aku lupa umur berapa. Pokoknya aku sudah tinggal dengan paman ketika ku pergoki dia yang sedang mencongkel mata bibi. Seru sekali, kedua mata itu kemudian aku berikan kepada mong-mong, anjing peliharaanku yang sudah mati.

Ah, kalau aku ingat mong-mong perutku jadi lapar. Mong-mong mati di penggorengan, salah siapa tak ada makanan, jadi aku menggorengnya.

Peninggalan bibi disimpan rapi oleh paman untuk berjudi dan membeli pelumas. Hihihi, lubangku kan masih saja sempit, jadi paman tetap butuh lubricant untuk memasukiku.

Sekarang paman sudah mati. Aku tak khawatir mayatnya akan berbau, karna aku sudah menyimpannya dalam kulkas yang menyala dengan banyaaakk sekali kapur barus. Jahat-jahat begitu, aku tetap sayang pada paman. Pemuas nafsuku.

Setelah berjalan kesana kemari, kini aku telah mendapatkan penginapan. Ibu pemiliknya sangat baik, membuatku kasian. Sama sekali tak bertanya apapun kepadaku, hanya menyuruhku untuk segera beristirahat.

Aku merebahkan diri ke kasur. Memikirkan tuan penolong yang sama sekali tak ku ketahui keberadaannya. Dia sangat tampan, pasti penisnya sebesar paman atau lebih? Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan betapa lubangku akan penuh oleh kenikmatan. Kapan-kapan akan ku ceritakan ketika paman menggagahiku, jadi kau bisa mengira-ngira standar yang ku berikan ketika bertemu tuan penolong nanti. Kan, aku jadi tertawa cekikikan tidak jelas. Tapi, ah, tunggu sebentar ya, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku!

.

.

Oh halo Ibu pemilik penginapan!


	5. Chapter 5

No parts are missing. You look for details? These are details.

Babe I've warned you.

* * *

Si Ibu pemilik rumah tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Di tangannya sudah ada kue dan segelas susu coklat. Aku terharu sekali, tak pernah ada orang lain yang memperlakukanku layaknya manusia. Dulu bibi malah pernah mencampurkan makanan mong-mong untuk di berikan kepadaku. Hasilnya aku muntah dan sakit selama dua minggu. Karna itulah paman marah dan menyudahi hubungannya dengan bibi.

Tidak, paman bukannya marah karena bibi membuatku sakit. Dia marah karena bibi membuat badanku terlalu lemas untuk meloncat-loncat di atas tubuh paman.

Kau ingin tahu detailnya? Aku ingin menceritakannya, karna itu seru tapi bagaimanapun kue dan susu coklat tidak sepantasnya di abaikan, kan?

Ibu pemilik penginapan sekarang sudah tahu namaku, beliau mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

Aku bilang kalau aku akan mengganti susu dan kue ini dengan yang lebih enak. Agar Ibu itu bahagia di sisa umurnya.

Setelah berbenah, nampan berisi kue dan susu tersebut diangkat di bawa pergi. Jadi sekarang aku sendirian lagi.

Malam pertama di penginapan, aku mimpi bertemu paman. Hmm, bukan paman sih pastinya. Kalian ingatkan penis paman yang ku gantung tempo hari? Nah, aku bermimpi penis itu mendatangiku. Perlahan masuk ke dalam lubangku dan menggenjotnya tanpa henti. Rasanya aku ingin sekali di sentuh, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Mataku berat ketika terbangun. Celanaku sempit dan lubangku gatal. Aku akan cari penginapan lain, di sini terlalu sunyi dan tak ada namja seorang pun selain aku. Menyebalkan.

Tapi sebelum pergi, dengan senyum secerah matahari aku mengetuk pintu kamar Ibu pemilik penginapan ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan susu dan roti untuk sarapan. Ibu pemilik penginapan menerima dan memakannya dengan sangat semangat. Dia menenggak susunya sampai habis, tapi belum sampai tetes terakhir dia sudah terbatuk kesakitan. Hei, apa susunya tidak enak?

Ku pukul tengkuknya agar batuknya reda, tapi taunya dia malah tersungkur. Hihi, pukulanku terlalu keras ternyata. Aku segera bergegas mengecek lehernya. Mengelus dan mengurutnya pelan, sampai terasa sesuatu mengganjal di dalam sana. Aku tersenyum kepada Ibu pemilik penginapan yang tampak semakin kesakitan. Ku bantu mengelus lagi lehernya, dengan sedikit ku tekan. Ini hanya serpihan kaca, bibi, kataku. Ibu pemilik penginapan tahunya malah tersentak kaget, jadi ku tuntun dia untuk berbaring dan memberinya minuman lain. Ini air cuka bibi, aku jamin rasanya akan semakin sakit. Iya kan? Tanyaku sambil mengusap peluhnya yang semakin banyak. Tak sampai lima menit, Ibu pemilik penginapan itu jadi tenang. Nafasnya berhenti.

Aku jadi bangga, bisa menemani si pemilik penginapan ini di detik-detik terakhirnya.

Setelah menyelimuti dan membereskan darah serta kekacauan yang dibuat Ibu pemilik penginapan tadi, aku baru beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun kau memang anak pintar. Sekarang Ibu itu sudah tenang, kasian sekali kan orang sebaik dia harus menderita dengan hidup terlalu lama di bumi? Nah, sekarang aku sudah menyelamatkannya.

..

..

Karna aku sedang bangga pada diriku sendiri, aku jadi ingin menawarkan sesuatu. Kalian ingin ku selamatkan juga tidak?


	6. Chapter 6

Will you like it if I show my true color?

Babe, I've warned you

* * *

Aku mencintai orang-orang. Bibi yang sudah mati, paman yang ku lepas tulang lehernya, bahkan mong-mong yang berakhir di perutku. Aku menyukai mereka semua.

Apalagi bibi yang ku berikan sarapan tadi. Beliau orang baik, tapi kesepian. Dia sering di hujat karena sang suami lebih memilih janda muda daripada menghabiskan hidup bersamanya untuk mengurus penginapan sederhana ini. Jadi, aku membantunya untuk mendapat ketenangan. Jauh dari manusia-manusia yang memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Aku juga mencintai kedua orang tuaku, yang entah dimana. Meskipun aku ini keponakan asli paman, tapi dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai mereka.

Paman dan bibi merawatku, karena mereka tidak memiliki keturunan. Awalnya bibi menyayangiku, tapi kemudian dia berubah ketika pertama kali paman memperlakukanku secara berbeda.

Waktu itu kalau tidak salah umurku 5 atau 6 tahun. Paman tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang sedang bermain. Dia mengajakku ke kamar.

Paman bilang dia kepanasan, jadi dia melepas baju dan celananya. Paman telanjang. Lalu paman mengajakku mandi. Aku mau saja, kebetulan itu musim panas yang sangat panas.

Tapi sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, paman malah menarikku ke tempat tidur. Dia menindihku. Aku mencoba berontak, karena badannya tergolong berat untuk bocah seusiaku. Namun, dia tidak memperbolehkanku.

Paman mulai menciumiku. Dimulai dari leher dan turun ke dada. Rasanya geli, dan ada rasa lain yang tak bisa ku jelaskan.

Punggunku melengkung ketika dia menghisap putingku. Ah, enak sekali.

Aku tersentak ketika sesuatu mencoba masuk ke lubang belakangku. Ku lihat paman memasukkan jari-jarinya. Sangat pelan, sampai ku rasakan jarinya menyentuh bagian-bagian di dalam sana.

Paman kemudian melumuri lubangku dengan lube, juga penisnya. Kakiku telah mengangkang dengan lebar. Paman memasukkannya dalam sekali sentakan.

Dan bibi telah memperhatikan kami dari sodokan yang pertama. Maaf bibi, rasanya terlalu nikmat untuk di tolak.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menjadi bulan-bulanan. Tak hanya paman, tapi juga bibi. Bahkan terkadang mereka melakukannya bersama.

Ah sudah ah, aku sudah sangat ingin di sentuh. Ibu pemilik penginapan juga sudah berbaring dengan selimut yang ku berikan.

Sekarang aku akan mencari tempat menginap yang lain, jangan lupa, aku butuh seseorang untuk menyentuhku.

..

..

Kira-kira aku harus mencari orang yang seperti apa ya yang bisa ku ajak meloncat-loncat bersama?


End file.
